


Of Ex-Girlfriends and Fiancés

by paradoxicalconverse



Series: Hollstein Fic Requests [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Complete, F/F, anonymous request, lowkey zeta society but not enough to tag, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the anonymous prompt:<br/>Laura sees her ex (Danny) coming her way with her new significant other (Betty or Kirsch) and freaks out. Carmilla grabs Laura's hand, whispers a quick plea to let her propose to her in front of them. Laura agrees because she's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com  
> YEAH I ACCEPT REQUESTS HELLA  
> although as of now I have a few to complete so I will get 'em done, just maybe not very soon. :)

A tuna sandwich laid untouched next to Laura, an empty carton of orange juice beside it the only indication that she’d consumed anything in the past 24 hours.

Stress was taking an absolutely _wonderful_ toll on her. With layoffs at work occurring more and more frequently, her journalism job was beginning to look less and less like a wonderful pursuit of her career and more like a girlfriend she really loved becoming a distant ex-girlfriend in the near future.

Speaking of ex-girlfriends.

Laura’s spine stiffened as she spotted a tall figure in the distance, orange hair gleaming in the sun. The shadow’s hand was entwined with another’s fingers, broad shouldered and cropped hair revealing the identity before the face came into view.

Laura freaked the hell out.

Quickly trying to discard her meager masquerade of a lunch into the trashcan next to her, fingers shaking and head spinning, a quiet mantra, more of a shriek than anything else, began to shrill in her mind. _Danny cannot be walking over here. Danny cannot be walking over here. Danny cannot be walking over here._ “Hey.” An unfamiliar voice had her freezing, mind whirring. “Are you okay?”

Laura finished cleaning up the uneaten sandwich, lying flatly through her teeth. “I’m–I don’t–yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure as hell don’t look fine, cutie.” The voice’s owner took a step closer.

Laura turned to face her counterpart, breath freezing her chest as she took in her features. Raven-haired and fair skinned, ashen eyes and a chiseled jawline, and Laura’s ability to breathe decided to stop working altogether as her mind tried to process possibly the most attractive human she’d ever seen. Her breath flooded from her lungs in a whoosh and words began to pour from her lips before she was able to stop them.

“I’m sorry, my ex-girlfriend Danny is just getting closer to me with her boyfriend Kirsch and we haven’t talked or even seen each other since the break up and it’s really stressing me out that she’s making her way over here and is going to see me and wow I am talking really fast and you are a complete stranger who I should not be unloading my problems onto and–”

Her words jammed in her throat as the raven-haired complement leaned down to clasp one of Laura’s hands in her own, cool fingers halting the shaking, lips very nearly touching Laura’s ear as she leaned in closer to whisper. “Let me propose to you.”

“I don’t–what?” Every system in Laura’s head came to a stuttering halt as the words registered.

“Let me propose to you,” she whispered again, entwining her fingers with Laura’s as she pulled away and smiled earnestly, ashen eyes warm.

“Propose as in _propose_?” Laura squeaked.

She nodded, hair sliding over her shoulder. “Yeah. Just like this.” Releasing Laura’s hand, she dropped down to one knee, pulling a small black box from her pocket and grinning wholeheartedly, eyes illuminating as if it was the greatest day of her life as it opened. Several surrounding others stopped to watch the scene happen. She cleared her throat. “Will you marry me, cutie?”

Laura felt her hands cup around her mouth and a gasp hissed between her lips. Senses coming around, she nodded frantically, feeling eyes dig holes into her soul from surrounding others. _What the hell_ , was the only thought that ran through her mind as she latched hold of her pseudo-fiance’s checkered flannel, pulling her up until their lips were pressed together and the stranger was grinning against her mouth.

Applause and whistles vaguely filtered through her mind as the kiss continued. “Yes,” she murmured pulling away after a minute, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“I’m Carmilla.”

“Laura.”

Carmilla smiled and fitted the ring over Laura’s finger gently. “Can I buy you a cup of coffee, Laura?”

“I’d love that.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, I know. just trying to finish it up. hope ya guys like it.  
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com

“So--people don’t normally just walk around carrying engagement rings in their pockets.”

“Fascinating observation, cutie.”

Laura scowled around a mug of coffee clasped together to warm her fingers. The steam cradled her chin and warmed the tip of her nose. Dark roast with about a gallon too much cream and sugar had the coffee more of a light beige rather than the rich dark it usually undertook, and Laura reveled in every sip. “I assumed the question was implied from that statement.”

“Perhaps it was. Perhaps I just like seeing your nose crinkle whenever you make that little face you do when you’re angry.” Carmilla smiled arrogantly and took a sip from her espresso, tongue darting across her lip to catch a stray drop of java.

Laura swallowed down the electricity that ran up her spine at the sight, clearing her throat and attempting to discern patterns in the swirling mess of cream.  “So, the engagement ring?”

Carmilla sighed. “If you must know, I recently went through a breakup.” She smiled and held-eye contact with her coffee, swirling the dregs around the bottom of her cup. “Her name was Elle. Long story short, she broke up with me the night I bought this for her, and I just got off my ass earlier today to return it. When I saw you choking up  and stressed out about your ex-girlfriend earlier, I figured at least offering to fake-propose to you might help.”

“And here I thought you simply enjoyed making a show out of proposing to random strangers.”

“And here I thought you simply enjoyed _kissing_ random strangers.”

Laura flushed deep red and curled into herself. “I wanted to make the proposal look authentic.”

“Sure, cutie. _Authentic_.” Carmilla nodded and allowed raven hair to snake over her shoulder as she twisted her head to regard Laura.

“Not like you were complaining.”

She shrugged and radiated a sense of nonchalance, leaning back in her seat. “If a pretty girl wants to kiss me, who am I to tell her no?” Laura felt a deep blush spread from her cheeks to the back of her neck.

“Would it be crazy if I kissed you again before going?” It was slight--hardly more than a whisper.

“Only if you promise to do it again next time I see you, cupcake.”

Laura grinned (and found herself trying to ignore the irony in her next statement). “I do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know in the comments below?

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know in the comments below?


End file.
